Un Diable de Précepteur
by LadyLexyPhantomhive
Summary: Et si Ciel n'avait pas été un mec normal et que Sébastian été plus qu'un précepteur...pensez-y...Ciel/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Un Diable de Précepteur

Intro: _la lune était haute dans le ciel de jais, et Ciel le contemplait de ses yeux bleus royal quand, soudain une main recouverte d'un chiffon lui recouvrit le nez et la bouche, lui faisant respirer le chiffon apparemment chloroformé. Puis le possesseur de la main souleva sans difficulté aucune Ciel inconscient, l'emmenant avec lui dans une voiture de couleur sombre. Quand elle se réveilla elle était allongée sur de la paille qu'elle jugea trop peu accueillante à sa vue. Son regard était encore légèrement embrumé par le chloroforme, lui donnant envie de sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

_POV de Ciel : mince je suis ou ? On m'a kidnappé ? Faut que je me sorte de là vite fait parce que ça sent pas bon ici ! Je suis certaine que l'on m'a enlevé pour une rançon. TAK-TAK" mince quelqu'un arrive je fais quoi ? Trop tard..._

_Fin du POV de Ciel_

_Enfin réveillé fillette !_

__Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? _

__Parce que tu vois nous, nous ne sommes pas riches comme tes défunts parents._

__Pourquoi "défunt" parents ? Vous ne les avez pas tués ? Si..._

__Hélas pour toi, oui._

__Monstres ! _

_Heureusement, la police était vraiment efficace et l'avais retrouvé facilement, et avais emprisonnés les assassins de ses parents: Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive, grande famille nobles du 19ème siècle._

_Ciel avait 12 ans quand cela est arrivé et avais confiance dans les gens, mais maintenant ils ne lui inspiraient que du dégout non caché aux autres. Elle du néanmoins aller vivre avec son grand dans la maison de ses parents assassinés. Son grand-père n'était pas très grand et buvait du thé la plus grande partie de la journée. Malgré cela il était vraiment gentil. Il lui répétait sans cesse de travailler plus dure de se tenir droite comme une lady, mais elle avait vraiment du mal. C'est à ce moment que son grand-père lui annonça qu'il avait engagé un nouveau précepteur. _

**1. Arrivée et départ **

Le nouveau précepteur devait arriver dans une semaine, le temps pour le grand-père de Ciel, de faire ses valises. Car étant très malade il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'occuper de Ciel. La maladie dans souffrait son grand-père venait d'une tumeur aux poumons, on lui avait déjà retiré le poumon droit trop atteint. Pour pouvoir mourir sans compromettre l'avenir de Ciel, il avait décidé de faire de son précepteur son tuteur. C'est donc autour d'une tasse de thé à la cannelle qu'ils passèrent cet accord sous une oreille trainante qui appartenait à la Lady du manoir Phantomhive.

_Ce n'est pas digne d'une Lady d'écouter aux portes.

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette impolitesse de ma part mais je voudrais vous poser une question si vous me le permettez M. Michaëlis ?

_Vous pouvez.

_Bien. Est-ce que mon grand-père va partir et vous deviendrez mon tuteur c'est cela ?

_Oui pourquoi, cela vous dérange-t-il ?

_Non...mais...non rien ce n'est rien. Bien grand-père; M. Michaëlis je vous laisseà votre discutions.

POV de Ciel :

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais mais alors un très mauvais pressentiment__.__ Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Bon je retourne dans ma chambre je vais aller enlever ces saletés de talons._

POV de M. Michaëlis :

_Quelle âme ! Je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu !_

**2. Secret secret…**

Le soleil frappait la fenêtre de ma chambre quand M. Michaëlis vint ouvrir mes lourds rideaux de velours. Son prénom pour moi était inconnu. Une odeur de pain grillé me fit lever un œil encore embrumé par les songes. Sur la table, un pot de Nutella et de pate de spéculos ouvert me semblait drôlement appétissant. Mais quand je vis son sourire je me retins de me jeter dessus comme une sauvage. J'allais prendre une tartine quand une voix m'interpella.

_Vous n'y êtes pas habitué, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui jamais mon grand-père ne me l'aurais permis !

_My lady je voudrais vous demandez si vous voudriez de moi comme précepteur et de majordome car votre manoir sans cela ne tiendra pas longtemps.

_Je m'en fiche faite mais je voudrais savoir une chose.

_Oui que voulez-vous savoir ?

_Votre prénoms.

_Je m'appelle Sébastian Michaëlis


	2. SUITE

tout appartirnt à Toboso

voulez-vous un lemon? SI oui faut des rewievs^^

RAITING:T ETc'est du Sébastian/Ciel

**3. Somnolence**

Sébastian était maintenant son précepteur et som majordome. Ciel venait de terminer son petit déjeuner quand Sébastian lui proposa de l'aider à s'habiller:

_My lady, si vous me le permettez je voudrais vous demandez de passer dans salle d'eau pour un brain de toillette.

_Nan j'irais seule et j'ai bien dis seule!

_Très bien dans ce cas le vais faire les préparatifs de la journée. Veuillez arrivée au cours de

Littérature à 10h15 merci.

_Très bien, tu peux disposer.

Puis Sébatian sortit après sa révérance qui fit bouger ses cheveux de jais qu"il remis en place de ses mains gantées.

_POV de Ciel : Allez ouste! Laisse-moi me changer tranquille! Manquerais plus qu'il le découvre...bon c'est pas tout sa mais faut que je me dépêche . Mais je suis tellement crever...dès le matin en plus...CIEL! Reprends toi tu es une Lady..._Cette pensée lui donna la chair de poule..._Bon il est temps._

_Fin du POV de Ciel_

Après le combat interieur de Ciel un certain précepteur/majordome se préparait pour le cours de Littérature.

_POV de Sébastian : Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulus d'aide au moins pour ses cheveux? Je doit l'admettre ses cheveux sont magnifique et ses yeux d'une telle profondeur, ses lèvres d'une telle couleure qui me donnerait envie de...mais à quoi je pense moi? Pas à mon cours en tout cas...reprennons...Sheakespears c'est çà..._

_Fin du POV de Sébastian_

Ciel courait pour ne pas arriver en retard car 10h14 n'était pas rassurant. Elle arriva un bureau de Sébastian et toqua à la porte attendant une réponse...rien. Elle re-toqua...toujours rien.

De l'autre côté de la porte Sébatian c'était légerment assoupit puis les coup donnés sur la porte lui fire reprendre conscience il se leva donc et alla ouvrir.

Ciel derrière la porte attendait en ayant entendu les bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit et Sébastian l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit derrière le bureau en écoutant le plus attentivement possible les dire de Sébastian, mais le sommeil l'emporta tand bien que mal...

**4. Risque**

Ciel gentillement assoupi ne voyait pas les heures défiler et vers 21h25 Sébastian pris sa casquette de majordome pour la soirée jusqu'au lendemain. Après avoir réveiller sa maîtress il l'enmena dans sa chambre.

_POV de Ciel : WOUA je suis dans les bras de Sébastian! Je suis fatiguer...dodo..._

_Fin du POV de ciel_

Elle se rendormit. Et se réveilla que quand elle sentit que l'on frolait sa cuisse. Puis d'un geste vif elle se redressa et claqua la mains baladeuse de...Sébastian qui se recula.

_Veuillez me pardonner je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

_Quoi? Tu ne voulais pas me réveiller? Pourquoi? Pour voir sous mes jupons?

La colère se lisait sur son visage laiteux. Il avait quand même faillit savoir.

_My Lady...ou plutôt My Lord pouvez- vous m'expliquez pour quelle raison vous travestissez-vous?

_Quoi?...

Puis il se rendit compte son entre-jambe était voyante pour n'importe qui.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Et pourquoi Sébastian souriait ainsi?

Il prennais des risques...

**Merci pour les rewievs^^ Et dite moi (avec des rewievs) si vous aimez**

**LLP**


	3. Chapter 3

Tout est à Toboso

blablabla

merci pour les review même si il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup ^^ et pour le lemon faut attendre car je n'en ai jamais fait donc laissez moi le temps de...voilà quoi vous comprenez^^

**5. Explications**

les joues rougissantes Ciel expliqua le pourquoi du comment a Sébastian qui n'avait pas quitter son sourire plus qu'inquiettant pour Ciel.

_Arrête de sourire sinon...

_Sinon ? Quoi vous allez me donner la fesser ? Mais allez-y je n'attend que ça!

_Q...Comment!

_Je ne faisais que rigoler jeune maître.

_Oui bah...justement arrête!

_POV de Sébastian: Là je crois que si dans 5 minutes il continu de rougir, bégayer je vais le...Mais nan qu'est-ce que je dis moi? Bon je vais lui dire que cela n'est pas grave et que je suis amo...Mais arrête Merde ! dis pas des trucs comme ça!_

_Fin du POV de Sébastian_

Ciel qui était encore sur le lis se releva et se rhabilla correctement. Et sortit de la chambre suivit de Sébastian. Ils arrivèrent au jardin, qui éclairé par l'astre lunaire était splendide. Encore que Ciel lui pensait que se jardin était plus que banal vu que c'était son Diable de précepteur/majordome qui s'en occupait régulièrement. Sébastian lui s'en fichait, cela ne l'interaissait pas.

_My Lord?

_Oui...quoi?

_Je voulais vous avouez une chose sur moi.

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu me dire tes secrets?

_Car j'ai découvert le votre alors, voilà je suis un Démon!

_Arrête de dire des bétise! Les Démon n'existe pas !

_Je vous assure qui si! Voulez-vous que je vous le prouve?

_Non...c...c'est bon je te crois!

_Bien! Alors que diriez vous de conclur un pacte avec moi?

_Et pourquoi ferais-je cela?

_Et bien pour vous vengez évidemment!

_Hmm...je ne dirais pas nan à une vengence de ce qui m'ont pris mes parents mais si j'accepte je suppose que ce sera mon âme ta récompense?

_Oui vous avez bon, alors ?

_J'accepte!

Et dès que ce mot fut prononcé Ciel tomba dans les pommes.

**6. Vengence**

_POV de Ciel : Et maintenant ce n'est pas des assasins dont je me venge mais de Sébastian._

Ciel au fil des semaines avait remarqué que Sébastian avait des chats dans son armoir. Ce qui lui donna une idée pour se venger du démon lorsqu'il avait découvert son secret. Pour comencer sa vengence il fallait les peau de chats que son grand-père avait acheter il a longtemps et ensuite enlever les chats de l'amoir puis appeler Sébastian dans son bureau et le tour serait joué.

Ciel éxiter par son idée fit ce qui était prévu, puis il se rendit dans son bureau et sonna Sébastian.

_POV de Sébastian: Que me veut-il maintenant? J'espère qu'il ne veut pas de sucreries..._

_Fin du POV de Sébastian_

Sébastian frappa à la porte et demanda:

_Puis-je entrer? Monsieurs ?

_Oui

Il entra et vit avec effroi les peau de chat accrochées aux murs. Soudain il s'excusa et partit dans sa chambre. Quand il revint il était livide et ses yeux ne disaient rien qui vaille.

_Puis-je vous poser une question?

_Tu viens de le faire mais vas-y.

_Très bien, pourquoi les chats qui étaient dans mon armoir ne sont plus dans mon armoir?

_C'est très simple: ils sont à côté de toi sur les mur.

_Pourquoi?

_Je t'ai interdit d'en avoir alors j'ai réglé ça moi-même.

Ciel avait répondus cela le plus nonchalament possible.

**reviews please^^ gros bizoux**


End file.
